Forgotten Love
by TwilightStar9879
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves Bella and comes back six months later to find that she has a new love in her life? Can he rekindle their dying flame or is their relationship done for good?
1. Reunion

Chapter One

I woke to the annoying buzzing sound that my alarm clock made at 6 every morning. I quickly hit the snooze button and slowly got out of bed. It's been almost six months since he left. I try not to think about him but it gets harder and harder everyday.

Even though I've made a new life for myself, getting much better grades, getting a new boyfriend, I still couldn't get him out of my head. But the best part of everything was that now I was a vampire.

Getting changed didn't hurt like he said it would. Well I guess I had just become accustomed to pain. It just felt a little uncomfortable. I just made sure that I wasn't alone during the change. Laurent was there with me. He became a teacher at Forks Middle School. I just asked him to change me, it took a lot of convincing but he finally caved.

He took care of me. He taught me how to hunt animals instead of people. He also let me live with him. My dad had died a month prior to me being changed and my mom died almost a year before.

Laurent had become a father figure to me. He was there for me when I needed him the most. Unlike Edward who left me when I needed someone the most. Every time I thought about him I became engulfed by a whirlwind of hate and anger. How could he leave me like that? I could remember that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

I was really depressed that day. My father had died the day before in a car crash. The car he had hit had Billy Black and his son Jacob in it. All three of them were killed instantly. I didn't really care for Billy or Jacob but it _was_ my dad. I thought Edward would understand but I was wrong.

"Bella, why don't you just grow up and suck it up" I had never heard him talk that way to me before.

"Edward, how can you say that? He was my dad" I was beginning to get really angry at him.

"Bella, he's gone. Stop crying" Now I was beginning to think this wasn't my Edward.

"Well if you don't want to be here for me when I need you then you should just go" I started to scream at him.

"Fine. Then I will" I couldn't believe it. He just said he was going to leave me.

He quickly took out his cell phone and began to call someone.

"Carlisle, we're leaving now" I started to cry. I couldn't believe it. "I'm not going to explain anything. Just pack up and leave. I'll meet you there" he hung up his cell, gave me one last glare, and then he was gone. Now I was alone in my house, everyone I loved was gone.

I just sat on my bed, crying my eyes out, and cursing until my voice was hoarse.

But that was all in the past now. I had a new boyfriend now. His name was Mark Johnson. He was a new student at Forks High and he was a vampire too. I'll have to admit that he was no Edward, but he was close.

* * *

"Dad, I'm going out with Mark tonight. Don't wait up" I started calling Laurent dad about a month ago. He really didn't seem to mind. I think he even kind of liked it.

"Ok Bells. Just be home in time for school tomorrow" he always said things like this because I didn't need sleep anymore.

"Ok dad. I'll see you later" then I was out the door.

I met Mark in my driveway. He had a car almost identical to Edwards except his was a midnight blue color instead of black.

"Hey baby" he said as he gave me a kiss.

"Where are you taking me tonight" I asked as I slid into the passengers seat.

"I thought we might just go see a movie and then go to the park and walk around" I loved he didn't spend oodles of money on me. I like the simple things.

As he pulled into the parking lot I noticed a familiar black car. I bit my tongue as we drove past it. I saw five familiar faces emerge from the car. It's been almost half a year since I've seen any of them.

I felt my stomach churn as he parked directly across from the Cullen's. I slowly got out of the car, hoping that none of them saw me.

"Baby, what are you doing" he started to laugh at how stupid I looked, emerging from the car in slow motion.

"Nothing. What movie are we going to see" I asked trying to diver the conversation away from me.

"Whatever looks good" we both laughed and began walking away from the car, his arm around my waist and my hand in his back pocket.

I didn't notice that the Cullen's were still at there car. At least that was until I felt their eyes on me.

"Bella" said a familiar voice that I hadn't heard in such a long time. I turned around and saw the Cullen kids all staring at me in awe.

* * *

**sorry bout this one being so short. i cant upload all of it on account of i have practice in five minutes. i'll post the rest when i get back. tell me what you think.**


	2. Rekindled Flame

CHAPTER 2

"Edward" I said as I narrowed my eyes, locking them on his perfect features.

"Bella" Alice screamed as she ran to me and nearly knocked me off my feet as she wrapped me in a hug.

"We missed you so much Bella -------- What happened to you? You look different" Alice added as she let me go.

"Well, you see, after you guys left I had no one to go to so I went to live with Laurent and after a while I convinced him to change me" Mark came up to me and put his arm around my waist, I heard a slight growl come from Edward.

"Oh, and this is my boyfriend Mark. He's a vampire too" I said as I placed a hand on his cheek. I knew this was driving Edward insane because he began to flare his nostrils as he growled.

"It's nice to meet you" Alice said as she extended her hand.

"So you're Alice. Bell talks so much about you. You two had quite a friendship" he said, taking her hand.

"Yes, we did. I'm just sorry we had to leave" she shot a quick glare at Edward.

"And you must be Emmet. Bell tells me you were like her big brother" Emmet smiled and he nodded.

"And you two must be Jasper and Rosalie" Rosalie just looked away but Jasper shook Mark's hand.

"I'm sorry. I don't think she's told me about you" he said looking at Edward. I saw Edward's eyes fill up with anger and pain.

"Mark, I told you about him. This is Edward" I couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain even if he did desert me.

"Oh, sorry, I guess you just slipped my mind" I saw the hate in Edward's eyes so I quickly change the subject.

"So, since we're all here, why don't we all go see a movie together" everyone seemed to agree with my suggestion. Edward tagged along. I knew he didn't want to be there.

* * *

After the movie we all decided to go to a restaurant down the street. It was a lot of fun. We talked and laughed, except Edward who sat there in silence. I kept glancing over at him; his expression was pained and angry.

"Bella, Can I talk to you, alone" everyone looked at him because it was the first time he'd spoken all night.

"Yeah. I'll be right back babe" I said as I kissed Mark tenderly on his lips.

Edward led me out of the restaurant and around the corner into a secluded area. I hadn't realized how much I missed Edward, but I couldn't let him know that. I just pushed my feelings aside for the moment.

* * *

"Bella, I'm sorry about what happened back then. I didn't mean to hurt you" hah! Whatever

"Then why'd you do it? Why did you leave me when I need you the most" I tried not to scream but my words came out in a yell.

"Bella, I just couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain. I didn't have the heart to tell you that I was leaving in a day to go to Europe for half a year for a foreign exchange student program" I was stunned. I couldn't believe it.

"But ------ But" I was at a loss for words.

"I never meant to hurt you. You just got me so angry. I'm so sorry. I came back to see you and to beg for your forgiveness but I see that I should've just stayed in Europe" I wanted to cry. All this time I thought he hated me when it was all just a misunderstanding.

"I guess we should go back" he started to walk back towards the restaurant but I grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me with puzzled eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me" I pulled him forward and locked him in a deep kiss that seemed to last forever. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt as if we had gone back in time.

But then the kiss stopped.

"We need to go back. You're boy toy will be wondering if I kidnapped you" we both quietly laughed at this statement and headed back to the restaurant where everyone was waiting outside for us.

"And where have you to been" Emmet asked with a slight laugh. Mark looked confused and worried.

"We just had a lot of catching up to do" I walked over to Mark and gave him a hug but as Edward walked past us I winked at him and he smiled. Everyone, except Mark who hadn't seen, knew what was going on.

"Well Mark, I think we should head home. Dad's probably going to freak when he finds out I didn't do my homework" everyone turned to look at me with big eyes.

"Wait a minute. I thought your dad was dead" Alice was the only one that spoke. Everyone else just had their draws drop. Mark and I laughed at how silly they all looked.

"I mean Laurent. He adopted me and I've been calling him dad for quite a while now" everyone seemed to be overcome by relief.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and then Mark took me home. He asked me a lot of questions about Edward. Most of which I lied about. But he didn't suspect a thing. I had become a very convincing liar.

When I got home Laurent greeted me with a warm hug.

"How was your night" he asked as we walked to the living room.

"It was fun. I'm actually going to head back out. Alice came back and we're going to catch up on a few things" he stopped and stared at me.

"Are all the Cullen's back" he seemed a bit distressed when he asked this.

"Yes. Their all at their old house." he let out a sigh of relief and told me I could go. I quickly ran to my car and drove to the Cullen's house.

As I neared the house I realized how old it looked. It looked as if no one had been living in it for decades. The exterior of the house looked so old and dusty. But the inside was still as beautiful as ever.

* * *

Edward greeted me as I walked through the door and led me up to his room.

"Bella, why'd you come here" he asked as we sat on his couch.

"I needed to see you again. Away from Mark" we were both sitting on either sides of the sofa.

"Why?" he sounded confused. He scooted a little closer to me.

"Well, when we kissed I felt all the spark and excitement I felt back then and I just wanted to know if you felt the same thing" I scooted a little closer to him, hoping I knew the answer.

"Bella, I felt the same thing. I still love you. I haven't stopped loving you" I was now sitting in his lap, the way I used to, and I laid my head against his shoulder.

"I still love you too" and with that we were locked in a deep kiss that was more passionate then the one before. I had his shirt nearly off when he pulled away.

"Wait a minute. Wait about Mark" he cringed when he said Mark's name.

"Mark who" I said as I pulled him back into the kiss. It lasted for what seemed like hours. But then we heard something crash through Edward's window. We got up to examine the object. It was a rock. We looked outside and saw Mark, standing there with more rocks in his hand.

"You bitch" he threw another rock at the window.

"You're going to pay for this you stupid whore" he threw one more and then he ran off. Edward and I looked at each other and then we went and told Carlisle.

"Well the only thing we can do is have Bella stay with us. Laurent is perfectly capable of protecting himself" Carlisle said at the end of our discussion.

"I need to call Laurent then" Edward quickly pulled out his cell and dialed Laurent's number, he then handed me the phone.

I explained everything to Laurent and he agreed with what Carlisle said. He said that he would miss having me around the house but that it was for my own safety and that he would call twice a week to check in on me. He was such a dad.

* * *

**Hmm? What happens next? I'll post the new chapter tomorrow. Thanks for the earlier comments. Keep em comin if you want the story to continue. ;-).**


	3. Author's Note

**Authors note**

**Sorry bout this folks but i just want to clear up a few things.**

**1. everything that seemed confusing in the last two chapters will be explained later on in the story. **

**2. someone is going to die in the story. i wonder who. ;-).**

**3. in the upcoming chapters there will be betrayal, deceit, forgivness, anger, fluff,and a bunch of other stuff**

**Keep your eyes on the lookout for the upcoming chapters of Forgotten Love.**


	4. Confession

CHAPTER 3

Edward and I mainly spent our days in his room. It was a lot safer and more private in there. We didn't really talk a lot we just listened to a lot of 60's music. Even though I couldn't read minds or anything I knew something was wrong when he would barely look at me.

"What's wrong" I asked as I walked over to him as he stared blankly out the window.

"I was just thinking" he didn't look at me; he just kept staring out the window.

"About what" I finally got him to look at me.

"Why did you forgive me so quickly? I mean I walked out on you. I yelled at you and I told you to just forget about your dad" he looked back at the window. I knew he was regretting that night.

"Edward, the reason I forgave you so quickly was because I realized that you didn't mean to do it. You were just angry about having to leave to go to Europe. I forgive you for everything" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his ear.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness though. I haven't been totally honest with you" he unwrapped my arms and turned to face me "I didn't go to Europe for a foreign exchange program. I had to go there to clear something up" I just looked at him with confused eyes. What was he talking about?

"Huh? Then why'd you go" I didn't really want to know.

"Well, before I met you there was another girl I thought I'd fallen in love with but I didn't really know what love was until I met you. I had to go to Europe to talk to her because she was still under the impression that I was still in love with her, even though I hadn't talked to her in almost half a century" he cleared his throat. I knew something was up.

"Something happened huh?" I looked down at my feet. I really didn't want him to answer.

"Well, we only planned to stay there for a month but we ended up staying for six. You see, when I got there she was all over me. I didn't know what to do and the worst part was that she smelled just like you. Not as good but she smelled like strawberry's. I felt confused so I ran away. They finally found me after 5 months. And I told them that I couldn't go back to face you knowing that I had done that with another girl" he knew I didn't know what he was talking about by the look in my eyes "I'm still a virgin, but we got pretty close" I held my breath. I wanted to cry but I couldn't form the tears. I just backed away from him until I had my back to the wall.

"Bella, I'm sorry" Edward walked towards me but I just walked along the wall. I still couldn't believe it.

"Bella ------- I'm ------ I'm" he reached out to touch my cheek but I just ran towards the door. Damn, it was locked. Before I could unlock the door he was next to me, holding it shut.

"Well you know, you did stuff with that boy so don't act as if you're little miss innocent" his words were harsh and cold.

"Wait, how'd you know that" I didn't really notice what he had just said.

"I asked Alice about all the visions she had of you. I always kept an eye on you Bella" he walked back to his position at the window. I joined him.

"Do you remember when you let me drive your Volvo" I love how I can forgive and forget so quickly. It's one of the personality traits I obtained when I was changed. He seemed to like it to because he smiled.

"You nearly killed me that day" we both started to laugh.

"You hit one tree and suddenly you're responsible for almost killing your" I stopped after that. But we both laughed.

"It's more like you hit a tree, kept going, and nearly knocked another tree over. My car was totaled. It was beyond repairable" I looked down. I still felt bad about that.

"It's ok though. I got that new BMW. It goes a lot faster then my Volvo" he smiled. I still didn't like driving fast.

"Edward, why were you so mean to me back then? I mean it wasn't like you" Since we were talking about the past I thought it was time to clear this up.

"I was really angry that day because I had to go to Europe to see that girl, and then you were so upset and I got mad at Charlie for dieing because that meant that you would be alone while I was gone and I was boiling over with anger and I just lashed out of you. I'm so sorry Bella. I still haven't forgiven myself" I saw the look of sorrow in his eyes. He looked like a little lost puppy. It made my heart melt.

"Edward" was all I had to say. I brushed his cheek with my hand. I could tell how sorry he was.

"Bella, I love you" he cupped my face in his hands and lightly placed his lips against mine. I pulled away for a second.

"Edward, I love you too" and then I continued the kiss. This kiss was heated and very passionate. Soon we were laying on the couch. I never had this feeling before. It was like an adrenaline rush. Before I knew it, he was in his boxers and I was in my bra and undies.

* * *

**what happens next? find out in the next chapter which will be posted later. :-).**


	5. Getting Ready

CHAPTER 4

It all happened so fast. One minute we had clothes and the next we didn't. I knew where this was going and I'll admit that I was a little scared. I was really thankful though when there was a knock at the door. We both quickly put our clothes back on and answered the door. Alice was standing in the doorway with a letter in her hands.

"You better read this" Alice said, handing me the letter.

Edward hand one side of the paper and I had mine on the other. We read the letter in rapid speed. But I reread it just because I didn't want to believe it.

* * *

Dear Bella, 

Hello my dear. How are you and your boyfriend? I hope you're enjoying the last few days you'll have with him because after I'm done with you, you won't be able to spend anymore time with him. You know why that is? It's because you'll be dead. I will regret doing this to you but if I can't have you then no one can. Well I will see you on your day of doom. Until then my love.

Can't wait to kill you,  
Mark

I couldn't believe it. Mark was going to try and kill me. I could feel Edward's rage just by standing next to him. I was afraid for myself but I was also afraid for Mark.

* * *

"Bella, What are you going to do" Alice asked as I set the letter down on a desk. 

"I don't know. I don't want you guys to fight this battle for me so I guess I'm going to fight him" Alice and Edward looked at each other and then they both looked at me. I knew that they thought this wasn't a good idea.

"Bella, you may have gotten a lot stronger with you being changed and all but I don't think you could take on Mark" I knew Edward wasn't trying to be mean but I won't lie and say that it didn't hurt.

"Then teach me to fight" both of them looked shocked when I said this.

"I want to learn. I want to fight. I can't hide for ever you know" I really wanted to learn.

"Are you sure" Edward asked. I nodded my head and gulped. I wasn't sure how hard this was going to be.

"Then lets start now" he got into his crouch position and I knew what he was going to do. He leapt at me but he just he missed. I moved out of his way before he got to me.

"How'd you do that" Alice asked. Obviously I didn't know I could do that either.

"I don't know. I just saw him get into his position and in my head I saw where he was going to pounce and it all just went from there" Edward looked at me and then looked at Alice and smiled.

"We've found her gift" he said with a smile. I just looked at both of them with confused eyes.

"You can see an opponent's move before he or she does it. You can kind of see into the future but only like a minute or so. This could be a great advantage against Mark" I just smiled.

* * *

Edward and Emmet spent the next few days training me. Emmet used his strength to make me tougher. When he'd hit me with his full force I'd only move back and inch and it didn't hurt at all. He also was teaching me how to hit harder. 

Edward worked with me on my hitting accuracy. He would use his speed so that it made it more difficult for me to land a punch on him. Whenever I did though I sent him flying. Emmet's lessons were working.

With each day that passed my lessons got easier. I was a fast learner. I was landing a lot more punches on Edward and I could send Emmet flying backwards almost ten yards. I knew that I was ready. So did Edward. So we both just waited for that day. The day that it all came down to.

* * *

**Wow. Is Edward really going to let bella fight mark alone? or does he have a plan? only a couple more chapters left people. hope you've enjoyed this so far.**


	6. The Fight

CHAPTER 5

Edward seemed a lot more stressed lately. He wouldn't let me go anywhere alone. I didn't know why. We both knew I was fast, strong, and that I was ready to take on Mark. I guess it was just his old protective self coming through. It felt like were in high school again.

"Edward, I'm going to go for a walk" I said as I lifted myself from his embrace and off of the couch.

"I'll come with you" he said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Edward, I want to go alone. I need time to think" I knew he didn't like this because he let out a low growl in the bottom of his throat.

"Bella, if I let you go do you promise to stay close to the house" I could tell he still didn't want me to go alone but he also knew that I had become more stubborn so he didn't want to fight me.

"Yes, I promise I'll stay close to the house" I said. I put a hand over my heart and did the Boy Scout promise sign thingy.

"Ok. You have fifteen minutes" he said glancing at the clock mounted on his wall.

"Edward" I said. I hated having time limits for things.

"Fourteen" I knew he wasn't going to budge so I quickly sprinted outside.

* * *

As I walked among the many trees in the woods surrounding the Cullen house I thought of what was going to happen with Mark. So many things were running through my head I didn't realize the person standing behind me. I felt there icy cold hand on my shoulder and I smiled.

"Is my time up already" I said with a smile on my face.

"Yes" said the voice I wasn't expecting. I quickly spun around and saw Mark standing there with a devilish smile. I felt all the hair on my neck stand up. I couldn't really do anything because I was paralyzed from fear so I did the only thing I could. I screamed. I screamed so loud that my throat began to throb. I knew the Cullen's heard me and that they'd be here soon.

"Shut up you stupid whore" he said as he covered my mouth with one hand. I quickly released myself from him and took a few steps back.

"What are you going to do to me" I asked. I had only felt this scared once before and that was during the phoenix incident.

"First, I will make you suffer. Second, I will kill you slowly in front of your new boyfriend. And third, I'm going to kill him" he said with a slight chuckle. I just glared at him and he was now looking serious.

"Are you ready to die" he asked. He leapt at me but missed. I had moved out of the way. He just looked at me and pounced at me again and missed again. He stood up and smiled. He then ran towards me. I moved a little to the side and stuck out my arm. He hit it and did a full flip and landed on his back.

"You've gotten better" he said hoisting himself off of the ground.

"I've had some help" I said. We both stood our ground and had our fists up.

* * *

After that it all happened so fast. How could I not see it coming? He charged towards me, I moved to the right but as he passed me he stuck out his arm and pulled me with him. He then slammed me against a tree and was hitting me in my stomach over and over. After he was done he threw me to the ground and my vision blackened.. I couldn't see anything but I could hear perfectly.

"This is it my darling. This is the day you're going to die" I just held my eyes shut and held in my unnecessary breath. I felt his hand quickly wrap his fingers around my neck.

"Get your hands off of her you asshole" I heard a familiar voice and smiled. Suddenly Mark's fingers were ripped from my neck. I tried my hardest to clear my vision. I could see a little but not very much.

I saw Edward and Mark bashing into each other. Edward would go flying, Mark would go flying. It was hard to tell who was going to win. But then a sigh of relief consumed me when I saw the rest of the Cullen's emerge from the woods.

* * *

**i'm sry that this one's another short one. i'm really busy today so i cant upload it all. i'll upload the rest later when i'm done with everything.**


	7. The End?

CHAPTER 6

The last thing I saw was Emmet holding Mark and the rest of the Cullen's taking turns on taking a swing at him before my vision totally blackened. As I lied there helplessly I felt someone lift me up and start to carry me away from the fight.

"Bella, are you ok" Alice asked. I felt so relieved to be in the presence of one of my bestfriends.

"Y— e— s—" I could barely get the words out. My throat hurt from Mark's tight grasp.

"Bella, just hold on. If you start to lose all consciousness you may go into a coma" I didn't realize that my head hurt so bad. I lifted my hand up to feel my head and as my fingers glided over my forehead I felt a slight dent in my temple. I winced at the pain.

"Where's Edward" it was beginning to hurt to much to speak.

"Him and the others will be along shortly. Their just finishing up with Mark" I wish I could've seen it. Mark's face as he died. I knew it would've been priceless.

I felt myself being let down onto the comfy couch that was in the main room. I laid there, trying to stay conscious. After an hour or so I heard the front door open.

"Bella" I heard Edward scream. I heard his quick footsteps as he came to my side. I felt his cold fingers link with mine.

"Bella, I shouldn't have let you go. I should've had someone go with you. I'm so sorry Bella. This is all my fault. I'm going to lose you because I was stupid" I felt his forehead on my hand. I reached my hand out to touch his face. It took me a minute to find it but when I tried to smile but the pain was just to much.

"Carlisle, is she going to be alright" I heard Jasper ask. He sounded really worried. I couldn't even see anyone and I knew there was a worried tension lingering in the air.

"Well, usually vampires are very fast healers but I've never seen one sustain so much damage. It's unusual" I knew Carlisle didn't know if I was going to be alright. I just wished that I could see Edward's face one last time.

"What are you saying" Edward asked, lifting his head from my hand.

"I'm saying that when Laurent changed her she must have kept some of her human self" at first I was confused but then I slowly lifted my heart to my chest and I felt a slight thump.

"My heart" I said in a low voice.

"How is that possible" Alice asked. She sounded as confused as I felt.

"I'm not entirely sure. Maybe it's because when she was human she found a way to love everyone. She used her heart so much that when she was changed I don't think she was ready to let go" this sounded very logical to me. Edward quickly replaced my hand with his.

"Will she heal" he asked. I knew he was thinking that I might die.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure. Just give her a day. We just need to let her rest. She should be fine by tomorrow afternoon" Carlisle said. The worried tension that was lingering in the air was now replaced by relief.

Edward quickly scooped me up into his arms and carried me to his room. He set me on his couch and laced his fingers with mine.

"Just relax Bella. I'll be right here with you. I won't leave you. I promise" I tried to touch his cheek but I couldn't move my arm.

"I love you Bella" Edward said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too" and with that I let my body relax and I drifted into a daydream.

* * *

I just stayed lost in my daydream for two days. I could feel my body slowly healing itself. Before I knew it I was awake and I felt as alive as ever. (**a/n: ironic. She felt alive but she's dead. Haha. As you can tell i'm bored**)

As I looked around Edward's room I realized he wasn't there. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 4pm and that it was Tuesday. (**a/n: she has one of those watches that tells the date and the whole affair with mark happened on Sunday**) I quickly got off of the couch and ran for the door. As I looked down the stairs I saw the Cullen's all standing around the piano. Edward was playing my lullaby. I quietly crept down the stairs. When I reached the landing Edward quickly looked up and stopped playing. Everyone quickly followed his gaze and smiled when they all saw me.

"Bella" Edward said and in one swift movement he was by my side, locking me in an embrace.

Everyone took turns giving me hugs and telling me how much they worried about me. It felt so good to be loved by so many people and to be able to love them all in return. They were my friends and they were my family.

When they had all finished Edward took me back up to his room. We sat on his couch, me in his lap and his arms around my waist.

"Bella, I was so scared that I was going to lose you" his eyes were that dazzling golden color I loved so much.

"Baby, I promised that I'd never leave you" I cupped his face in my hands and I pressed my lips against his.

* * *

After about an hour of making out I decided to take a shower. I don't know why, I just wanted to. As I emerged from the shower and looked in the mirror I almost screamed. Instead of _my_ reflection staring back at me I saw Mark.

"What-----what----what is this" I asked myself. Mark was dead. I was sure of it.

"Bella" the reflection said. I did a quick turn to make sure there was no one behind me. I looked back at the mirror and he was smiling.

"You're dead" I said. He just smiled and laughed.

"No. I am alive. I am alive in you and because of that I will be reborn and I will come back for you Bella and I will finish what I started" he laughed for a little while and then he disappeared.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys but this is the end for this one. I'm really sorry the chapters were so short (gimme someslack. it was my first fanfic)but in my next one i'll make them all like six pages on word ok? i really hope you enjoyed this one. the sequel will be out soon and the chapters in that one will be longer. i promise.**


End file.
